


like sugar to my heart

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Baked Goods, Cake, Come Eating, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Dan makes an off-hand comment about cake and orgasms and, well, what's a Canadian musician to do?
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	like sugar to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).

> Prompt from this_is_not_nothing: I would not be opposed Noah feeding dan snacks and jerking him off in case you were wondering
> 
> I'm half embarrassed and half impressed: title from Candy by Mandy Moore. :shrugs:

Noah checks the time again and he’s shocked to see that it hasn’t changed since the last time he checked four seconds ago. He’s been waiting—_ patiently— _for Dan to arrive; he’s flying in from LA on a flight that lands a little too late for Dan’s usual liking, but it was the only one he could get and Noah promised he’d make it worth it for the short time he’d be staying (36 hours). 

He gets up to check that everything is in place, supplies on the nightstand, towel at the end of the bed, temperature a few degrees lower than normal because Dan always likes it cold. He’s doing a final check of everything _ again _ when, at last, he sees headlights flash into his front window, a purple Lyft sign illuminated on the dashboard of the dark sedan. He peers through the curtains to watch Dan step out of the car, duffle bag in his hand and backpack slung over his shoulder. Noah scrambles away from the window, all of a sudden feeling shy and embarrassed about waiting for Dan like a lovesick… well. Nevermind. 

Noah counts to three before he answers Dan’s knock, going for some kind of faux casualness as if he’s such a great actor that he can convince Daniel J. Levy he’s not been waiting by the door, as it were, for over an hour. It’s all for naught, though, because when he pulls the door open, Dan is pushing his way inside, dropping his bags inside the door and wrapping Noah up in a searing kiss. Dan’s lips are surprisingly warm given the Canadian winter weather, and his tongue is insistent, licking at the seam of Noah’s lips and pressing inside, claiming. His hands are in Noah’s hair, tugging his curls and Noah nearly forgets his entire plan, distracted by the warm skin of Dan’s back under his layers of shirts and a jacket.

Noah moans and, regrettably, pulls away, already panting. “Wait,” he gasps, and Dan is clearly not listening because he bites at the tendon in Noah’s neck. “Dan,” he tries again, getting a hand on his chest and giving a little shove. “Babe. I have a whole thing planned, you had a long day.”

Dan grins and kisses Noah again, but quickly this time. “Hi. Okay. I love things and plans.”

Noah smiles back and steers Dan towards the bedroom, shoving his jacket off his shoulders and letting it drop in the hallway. Dan squeezes Noah’s shoulders as he toes off his shoes, still walking backward where Noah directs, grinning and laughing and kissing Noah’s mouth and neck and cheeks. 

In the bedroom, Noah unbuttons Dan’s pants, slipping his hand in to rub at hand through his underwear, but jerking back in surprise when he makes contact with warm skin. “Wow,” he comments, sliding the pants down to Dan’s thighs, and admiring his dick. “Daniel Levy going commando. What a fun surprise.”

Dan lets out a thrilled giggle, helping to squirm all the way out of his pants. “Wanted to make things easy.”

“You’re always easy,” Noah says, shoving Dan down on the bed. He bends over, ignoring Dan’s mock-outraged scoff, to pull his pants over his feet, and then makes quick work of Dan’s sweater and tee before ushering him up the bed. Once he’s in place, propped against the headboard, Noah climbs on, too, and settles his weight across Dan’s thighs. He looks over to the supplies on the left-hand side table: a bottle of lube, a tray of mini cakes, and a glass of water. He lubes up his hand, then Dan’s dick, and gives it a few introductory strokes, watching Dan’s eyes flutter closed like they always do the first time Noah touches him. “See,” Noah teases, and Dan doesn’t even react, just lets out a quiet moan as Noah rubs his thumb over his slit. “Easy.”

Using his free hand, Noah grabs one of the cakes, a chocolate raspberry mess, and touches it gently to Dan’s lips. “Open,” he says, and Dan moans again, sliding his tongue out to pull the whole thing into his mouth. Noah licks his own fingers, and focuses on jerking Dan’s cock, thick and hot in his hand, keeping a slow but steady rhythm, appreciating the way Dan keeps trying to hitch his hips up but can’t because Noah’s sitting on him. 

Noah leans forward to kiss him, making them both groan. Dan tastes expectedly like raspberry, and it’s such a surprising turn on that Noah grinds down into Dan’s lap. It doesn’t do much, but he does it again anyway. “Fuck,” he says as he pulls away from Dan’s mouth. Dan blinks his eyes open. 

“Noah,” he whispers, “what—”

“You said to me,” Noah starts, “last night, ‘I just want to eat cake and have orgasms, is that too much to ask?’” He speeds up on Dan’s dick and reaches over to grab another cake, lemon this time. “And I’m here to tell you, Daniel,” he murmurs and Dan takes a bite of the cake he holds up to his mouth, “it’s not.”

Dan’s eyes are wide and dark and just _ looking _ at Dan like this has Noah _ aching _ in his sweats. He feeds Dan the rest of the lemon cake and leans in to kiss his neck, feels him swallow under his lips, lays biting kisses down his throat. Noah rubs at his own dick with his free hand but Dan bats his hand away and presses in with his own. “Noah,” he whines and then shoves his hand awkwardly into Noah’s pants. “Just—” He manages to get his fingers around the head, teasing him more than anything but it’s still exquisite and Noah jerks Dan’s cock and starts actively trying to make him come.

“God, Dan, you look so fucking good like this,” he mutters, clumsily grabbing another piece of cake and taking a bite himself—strawberry shortcake. He rocks his hips up into Dan’s loose grip and tries to carefully feed Dan the rest of the pastry. Their movements are bordering frantic now, though, and he ends up smearing a bunch of frosting over Dan’s cheek and lips. He doesn’t even wait for Dan to finish chewing before he’s licking at the mess, collecting frosting from Dan’s stubble, sticky hand fit up against Dan’s jaw to hold him in place. 

Distracted by Dan’s mouth, Noah loses his rhythm on Dan’s dick. “Noah—_ please_,” Dan begs against his mouth, hitching his hips up again. With one hard kiss to Dan’s lips, Noah gives all his attention to making Dan come. He braces a hand Dan’s hip and strokes him in earnest, watching the pleasure play across Dan’s face, feeling his thigh muscles tremble under his fingers. Dan grips Noah’s shoulders, biting his lip; he arches his back a little, a graceful stretch that deliciously lengthens the already long lines of him. “I know you want to come, baby,” Noah coos. “You can.”

Dan’s eyes squeeze shut and he lets out a whimpering sound and then he’s coming, hard, so hard his back arches even further and he shouts Noah’s name into the now-thick air of the bedroom. “Fuck,” he says, drawing out the syllable into a low groan deep in his chest. His hips jerk against Noah’s weight and Noah grins at the blissed-out look that falls across his boyfriend’s face.

Noah’s hand is covered in Dan’s come, and Noah groans when Dan opens his mouth to accept his fingers, sucking and licking them clean. Noah gives him his other hand, and Dan hums happily as he licks away stray bits of frosting and cake. He sighs when he’s finished, thunking his head back against the headboard. 

“God,” he says, and Noah can’t help it. 

“No. Noah.” Dan rolls his eyes so hard and Noah grins again, kissing him sweetly. “Hi,” he whispers.

“Hey.” Dan’s smiling, and he runs his hands through Noah’s hair, tugging at a stray curl. “Your turn now?” Noah flops forward and tucks his face into Dan’s neck. 

“Mm. In a bit. We only have 36 hours. Let me hold you, okay?” He tucks his arms around Dan’s waist and takes a deep breath, pressing his nose to Dan’s pulse point. Dan wraps his arms around Noah’s shoulders and Noah snuggles into his embrace. They’re quiet for a few minutes before Dan clears his throat. 

“Um. Is there more cake?”


End file.
